my_mcu_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
2017
This is page documenting everything that happened in the year 2017. 2017 January 1st * Justin Terwilliger and Florence Hassis celebrate the new year in the very early hours. February 26th * Nicholas Terwilliger celebrates his 8th birthday. April 6th * Eric Terwilliger celebrates his 39th birthday. June 28th * ''Baby Driver'''' is released in the United States of America. July 4th * At 8:30 PM-9:00 PM, Justin Terwilliger records footage of fire works near his area in his backyard. He will later post this as his first YouTube video two days later. 6th * Justin Terwilliger creates his YouTube channel ''Electric Lizard, posting his first ever video "4th of July Fireworks." 20th * Michelle Terwilliger celebrates her 39th birthday. 23rd * Caden Terwilliger celebrates his 5th birthday. 24th * The Terwilliger family leaves for Kalahari Resorts Poconos arriving later in the day. 25th * ''Fortnite'''' is released in the United States of America. Korg, Miek, Noobmaster69 and many of Justin Terwilliger's friends and classmates become fans and players of the game. * The Terwilliger family have fun at the Kalahari water park. * During the day, Justin takes a photo of a coke bottle with the name "Guzman" on it. 27th * The Terwilliger family leave Kalahari and arrive home later in the afternoon. August 5th * Justin Terwilliger uploads the video ''"I'm Making a Movie..." ''to his YouTube channel. This becomes his most viewed video on his channel for a while. 18th * Justin Terwilliger uploads the video ''"Vlog#2- Thunder Storm" ''to his YouTube. This will be the Vlog he makes. 30th * Justin Terwilliger uploads the video ''"Super Sims: Game Idea Part 1" ''to his YouTube channel. September 19th * Justin Terwilliger uploads the video ''"The Sims 5: Expectations" ''to his YouTube channel. October 2nd * Justin Terwilliger uploads the video ''"The Sims 5:Expectations Part 2" ''to his YouTube channel. November 10th * Justin Terwilliger and his father, Eric, leave for Providence, Rhode Island in the morning. * Later that day, in the evening, the two arrive and settle into their hotel. * For an entire hour, right before having dinner, Justin and Eric wait in line to get entry tickets for Comic-Con 11th * Justin and Eric Terwilliger spend all day at Comic-Con, taking videos and photos of it. 12th * Justin Terwilliger celebrates his 12th birthday at Comic-Con, meeting and taking pictures with David Mazouz and Cameron Bicondova. 13th * Justin and Eric Terwilliger return to their home on Long Island after spending the weekend on Rhode Island. December 8th * Alex Wilder plays ''Star Wars Battlefront before going to school. * Alex is approached by his dad, Geoffrey Wilder, and tells him that the reason he has not played it in 2 years is that it is the game he and his friend, Amy Minoru, had played together before she died. Geoffrey tries to comfort him, but Alex rejects the sympathy and goes to have breakfast with his mother, Catherine Wilder. They talk briefly about his attitude, and how his parents gave him space after Minoru died, but that it was time to stop being introverted. His father suggests that he meet up with his old friends, the other children of the members of PRIDE, a small organization which the Wilder parents are also a part of. He tells Alex to value the friendships he has at this age, and not let them slip away. * Nico Minoru gets ready for school. She puts on her makeup, then she tries to put on black tights, which end up ripping. She decides to go to get a better pair from her deceased older sister's room. * Tina Minoru, Amy and Nico's mother, watches her daughter entering Amy's room from cameras in the house. She goes to confront Nico, reminding her that it is forbidden for her to enter Amy's room. Nico ignores her mother and, on her way out, accidentally knocks over one of Amy's trophies, breaking it. She tries to apologize to her mother, who simply orders her to leave. * Chase Stein does weight training in his room. He is interrupted by his mother, Janet Stein, who tells him that it is time to have breakfast. Chase asks her if his father is at the breakfast table, which she confirms. * Alex Wilder drives off to school after breakfast. His parents talk, with his father, Geoffrey, being uncomfortable about the PRIDE meeting. * At breakfast, Chase's father, Victor Stein, reproaches him for only achieving a C in Spanish, acting cold and intimidating towards his son. * Karolina Dean and her father, Frank Dean attend a church service at the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. * Chase Stein prepares to leave for school. He argues with his mother about his dad, saying that Victor is rude and aggressive, and that he is getting tired of him - that he cannot wait to go to college next year and get away from him. His mother, Janet gets a call, which Chase is surprised by, unaware that Victor even let her have friends. She rejects the call, not wanting Chase to know that it was from Nico Minoru's father, her secret lover. * Chase's father, Victor Stein, works on the Dematerialization Box, but his experimentation fails. He opens the box and is angered to find the rat he was testing with is still there. Janet, Chase's mother, tries to comfort her husband, who is suffering from headaches. She reminds him of the PRIDE meeting that evening, wondering if he could reach out for help. * Frank Dean leaves after the Gibborim service to meet with his agent, Phil. Karolina then tries to convince her mother, Leslie, to sign a special permission slip for a field trip to San Francisco that evening, but Leslie rejects it, telling her daughter that she has a Vanity Fair shoot, and claiming that she cannot miss it, since she is the millennial face of the Church of Gibborim. * Karolina expresses her annoyance that her mother pays her little attention or care and leaves for school. Leslie is then approached by two members of the Church of Gibborim, Aura and Frances, and informed that Destiny Gonzalez did not attend the service and is missing. * Phil meets with Frank Dean outside the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, where he tells him that he is no longer going to work with him. After expressing his reasons - that he was too busy being the face of the Church of Gibborim to continue his burnt-out career - Phil encourages Dean to enjoy his newfound benefits inside the Church, urging him to talk with Leslie and take a more prominent role in the organization. * Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez are taken to school, Atlas Academy, by Yorkes' parents, Dale and Stacey, who adopted Hernandez after her parents died in a fire 10 years ago. After an awkward conversation, Yorkes and Hernandez abandon the car quickly. * Alex Wilder watches as all of his old friends now ignore each other before school. He calls his mother and asks her for permission to invite them to their house that night, like how they always used to. Catherine Wilder agrees, despite her husband's reservations about having the teenagers in the house while the PRIDE meeting is happening. Catherine dismisses this, saying that as teenagers, the last thing they would care about is what their parents are doing. * Meanwhile, Leslie Dean enters a room with fingerprint security in which someone is terribly sick, covered in grey crust and in a special life-support machine. * Meanwhile, Alex's parents prepare to set up the meeting that night. * Nico's parents, Tina and Robert Minoru, discuss the current situation between Tina and Nico. Tina decides to seal Amy's room with the Staff of One, although Robert does not think that that is the solution since, if they continue like this, they could lose Nico due to the conflict with her mother. * After dropping off the girls, Stacey Yorkes, Gert's mother, informs her husband, Dale, of the PRIDE meeting, which he had forgotten about. They express their annoyance at having to go, with Stacey also being bitter at Tina Minoru's insults of her homemade brie. Dale prefers not to go, but Stacey says that if anyone deserved a night off it is her, having taken care of their Deinonychus the night before. * Gert Yorkes gives a feminist talk in class and proposes the creation of a group, "Undermining the Patriarchy", needing 4 members for it to be officially recognized by the school, but her classmates pay her no attention. After this, Wilder approaches Stein to invite him to his house that evening, but when Yorkes and Dean approach to ask what is happening, tension arises between the teenagers and it becomes clear that a meet-up may be impossible. * In the construction site of a supposed school being built by PRIDE, a small group of gangsters, led by Darius Davis, arrive and threaten the workers to get them to leave, intending to use the situation to threaten Geoffrey Wilder. * In the secret passageway in the Wilder Mansion, Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder are preparing for the meeting when Geoffrey gets a call from Howard, the head of the construction work, informing him of the situation with Davis. Geoffrey decides with his wife that he needs to resolve the issue in order to keep the construction on its feet. * Destiny Gonzalez is approached by Leslie Dean, who has discovered Gonzalez's plan to leave. Gonzalez thanks Dean for her help over the last 6 months, and reveals that she has a daughter who is turning 3 today, and she had promised herself that she would never miss another birthday for her. Dean, however, asks her to wait, claiming she has a surprise for her - that Gonzalez will be advancing in the Church of Gibborim to "Ultra" status. * Unfortunately, Gonzalez agrees to stay a bit longer for the ceremony. * Geoffrey Wilder arrives at the construction site and confronts Darius Davis, threatening him by threatening his grandmother, showing him a camera that is directly recording everything about of her house implying that he could have her killed if Davis continues to mess with him. Davis agrees not to meddle with the construction of the school and returns to his car, where he discovers that his plan worked: while they talked, he managed to clone the contents of Wilder's cell phone. * Molly Hernandez auditions to be part of the of the dance squad, but experiences what seems to be bad menstrual cramps, and is unable to continue the tryout. Hernandez heads to the nurse's office. * Chase Stein asks his teacher to reconsider his grade in Spanish by allowing him to retake the midterm exam, but he refuses, telling him he simply has to work harder for next time. * Gert Yorkes, who has heard everything, approaches Stein. She offers to help him with studying Spanish, and Stein suggests that they meet at a cafe that evening. Yorkes accepts. * Alex Wilder finally finds Nico Minoru near the trophy cases and tells her about the meet-up that night, and confesses that he misses her. She indicates to him that she has not heard him because of her earbuds, but is lying, only turning on music afterwards as she heads to the girls' bathroom to cry. * Karolina Dean sees an edit of a photo she uploaded earlier in the day, mocking her with the word "Brainwashed" replacing "Blessed". Dean visits the girls' bathroom to cry as well. * Dean hears how Minoru enters the bathroom. Both, face to face, pretend to be perfectly fine. Dean suggests her not using makeup to hide, but Minoru tells her not to hide behind a smile, because "it's still hiding". * Molly Hernandez is given meds at the nurse's office. When the nurse steps out, her powers suddenly emerge as she uses super-strength to accidentally crush her chair. This relieves her discomfort, the repression having been the true source of her pain. * Frank Dean asks his wife, Leslie, to allow him to move to Ultra position and become her partner in both life and the Church of Gibborim. She suspects that his meeting with Phil did not go well and led to this request. She decides to leave for the PRIDE meeting without her husband. * Karolina Dean is recorded for an interview by Vanity Fair in order to promote the Church of Gibborim, as her mother requested. She is approached by Destiny Gonzalez, who tells Karolina that she is incredibly grateful all the help her mother, Leslie, has given her. * Back home, Molly Hernandez tries out her powers in the garage. She tries to pull a van but fails, instead going to bend a crowbar, just as the van beings to roll towards her from behind. Hernandez notices and turns. Her powers suddenly activate to stop it, and she cheers at her success, before suddenly becoming very tired and slumping against the wall. * The PRIDE meeting begins with the Wilders, Minorus, Deans, Yorkeses, and Steins all attending. They make an awkward small talk. * Alex Wilder gets home and walks into the meeting, where he talks briefly with his mother, telling her that none of his friends agreed to come over, before leaving the room. The parents agree that since Amy Minoru's death, their children have all been affected. * Wilder puts on a record and sits down to play Star Wars Battlefront again. * As the sun goes down, Nico Minoru stands on the beach by a fire, preparing for an invocation seance ritual.95 The sun sets over Los Angeles. * At the PRIDE meeting, Leslie Dean passes the file on Destiny Gonzalez, that night's sacrifice, to all the members. Geoffrey Wilder is uncomfortable with the idea, because their previous sacrifices were all 16-20, older than their children, but now their children have reached the same age as their victim - 17. Despite this, the whole group reluctantly agrees that they have to go ahead. The PRIDE members descend to the hidden passage and change into their ceremonial robes. * Karolina Dean is driven to a party across the city, and looks out of the window. * Gert Yorkes waits for Chase Stein at the cafeteria, preparing cards to help his Spanish revision. * Stein, meanwhile, arrives at the party which he had been invited to earlier that day, right after setting his meeting with Yorkes. * Dean continues to travel to the party. * Alex Wilder sits playing Star Wars Battlefront, deeply missing his friends. * Nico Minoru lights candles. * Stein drinks at the party, but feels guilty for skipping his meeting with Yorkes. * Yorkes becomes nervous as Stein has still not arrived. * Wilder paces his room, looking at his cell phone. * Karolina Dean sees an advert for the Church of Gibborim outside her window, with her and her parents representing the church. This saddens her, thinking of how it has affected the opinion of her among her peers. * Minoru lays down the candles around a bonfire she has started. * Wilder finds a photo of all of him, Nico Minoru, Gert Yorkes, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, and Molly Hernandez all together a couple of years prior. He sends the photo out to the other 5 to attempt to remind them of their good times together. * Dean's driver drops her off and she enters the party. * Yorkes texts her adoptive sister, Molly Hernandez, asking her to feed the pets at home, seeing as she will not be getting home soon. Hernandez's phone alert wakes her. * Dean is handed a pill at the party. Wishing to finally break free of her mother's control, she decides to open her bracelet for the firs time. Once it is opened, Dean's arms appear to light up with bright colors. * Karolina stares in awe, before suddenly passing out. Brandon and Lucas, Stein's friends from school, see Dean's unconscious body and carry her upstairs. Stein notices and, concerned, follows the boys. * Molly Hernandez feeds the pets in the basement. She hears noises from the "Warning: Keep Out" room, and approaches the window. As she looks through, her adoptive parents' Deinonychus suddenly advances on the window, and Hernandez runs, terrified. She calls her sister, saying that she wants to leave the house, and Yorkes decides that she has waited long enough for Stein, leaving the cafeteria to go to pick up Hernandez. * Arriving upstairs, Chase Stein finds Brandon and Lucas unbuckling the unconscious Karolina Dean's belt, preparing to sexually assault her. Horrified, especially when his supposed friends ask him to help, Stein apprehends them and gets in a fight. The duo give up, deciding it is not worth it, and leave. Stein puts Dean's belt back on and clicks her bracelet back into place. She wakes, and he takes Dean out of the party and to her car. She tells him about the lights, which he attributes simply to drug-taking, and she does not pursue the conversation further. Dean asks Stein to stay with her in the car, and they set off, deciding not to go to her home, but instead the Wilder Mansion. She drops the pill she was given out of her window, having not, in fact, taken any drugs. * On the beach, Nico Minoru's seance does not work. She starts to cry, and finally decides to also go to Wilder's home, having seen his message. * Having prepared over the previous few hours, Leslie Dean calls the Church of Gibborim leaders to inform them that they are ready on their end, and await Destiny Gonzalez. * One of Victor Stein's Materialization Boxes closes with Jonah inside in preparation for Gonzalez's sacrifice in the other. * Chase Stein and Karolina Dean, coming from the party, Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez, coming together, and Nico Minoru, coming from the beach, all show up at the Wilder Mansion. Alex Wilder is very pleased to have his friends finally reunited. * Leslie Dean informs Destiny Gonzalez that the ceremony to go Ultra is about to begin, and takes her to the ceremony room below the Wilder Mansion. * The group of friends ask for suggestions on what to do next. Arguing amongst themselves, and not deciding on anything, Stein decides that if they are going to address the last 2 years of separation, he at least wants alcohol, and heads off to Geoffrey Wilder's office, where he remembers liquor used to be kept. * PRIDE's last preparations are made before the ceremony begins. * The group enters Geoffrey Wilder's living room, where they notice that their parents are gone. Alex Wilder reaches for coasters, but finds them stuck together. He twists the stack, and this triggers a mechanism, opening a secret passageway in the dresser which he was not aware of. * The group head down the passageway, wondering where it may lead to. * [[w:c:mcu: Rite of Blood|'Rite of Blood']]:' ** Arriving at an underground hall, the group are confused as to what is happening, seeing all but Dean's parents in red robes preparing for some sort of ritual. Wilder realizes that their parents cannot hear them, as there is some sort of protective sound barrier. ** Stein questions what kind of charity meeting would be like this as Leslie Dean enters with a confused Destiny Gonzalez, and Karolina is shocked to find her mother involved as well. Gonzalez asks Leslie who the people she has been brought to are, not recognizing them from the Church of Gibborim, but Leslie avoids the question. ** Stacey Yorkes approaches Gonzalez with a cup, and asks her to drink from it, claiming that its contents will "purify" her. Gonzalez is scared, but Leslie Dean guides her to drink it, just as Karolina recognizes Gonzalez as the girl she met earlier that day. Gonzalez takes it in two hands and drinks, but then stumbles, weakened. Leslie helps her up to drink again, forcing the cup to Gonzalez's mouth as PRIDE surround her and she collapses. ** PRIDE then proceed to strip Destiny Gonzalez naked to prepare her for the sacrifice. Gert Yorkes notes that the ceremony has somehow managed to become even more creepy, as Victor Stein places his hand on the Dematerialization Box so as to activate it. Yorkes pushes Molly Hernandez back from their balcony, worried that her little sister will never be able to forget the horrible sight of what is going on. The box opens and a light comes out of it, as Geoffrey Wilder and Robert Minoru bend down to pick up Gonzalez. They walk her around the box and place her in, as the group of friends above shield their eyes from the blinding light coming from the box. ** As Gonzalez begs for PRIDE to stop their ritual, Leslie Dean attempts to continue to reassure her. She tells the group to hurry and finish the sacrifice, as Nico Minoru and Gert Yorkes look on in horror. The box closes as Dean sheds a tear for Gonzalez's loss. Above, Minoru asks her friends what could possibly have just happened, and Molly Hernandez reaches for her phone, wanting to be able to see what is going on. Before the group can stop her, she reaches out to take a photo, leaving the flash on. The group run to escape as the light catches the eyes of the PRIDE members, who look up, concerned as to what could have happened. * The Wilder parents leave to investigate immediately as the group sprint back to the entrance to the secret passageway and the other members of PRIDE posit theories as to what might have caused the flash. Geoffrey and Catherine undress as Alex and his friends reach the top of the stairs, but find the door closed. Stein suggests that he attempts to open it, but fails, just as the Wilder parents finish dressing and head up the passageway. The combined strength of the 17-year-olds still proves to be insufficient, but as Hernandez hears footsteps, she becomes afraid and her super-strength kicks in, allowing the group to escape. * Continuing to flee, Alex Wilder tells his friends to head to the guest room while he runs elsewhere, struck by an idea. Minoru tells him that she trusts him and they go ahead. Meanwhile, Catherine and Geoffrey reach the top of the passageway. In the guest room, Karolina Dean, Chase Stein, and Gert Yorkes each discuss potential rational explanations for their parents' behavior, but find flaws in each other's theories. Minoru suggests that they need to accept that their parents are murderers, having killed Gonzalez. Meanwhile, Wilder arrives at the mansion's fuse box. * Alex Wilder begins flicking the switches on the fuse box to cut the power. Minoru watches behind Dean as the power in Geoffrey Wilder's office shuts off, putting Geoffrey and Catherine, who have reached the office, into darkness. Alex then switches off the lights in the secret hall, the outside decoration lights, and finally the guest room lights, confusing his friends. * Alex Wilder returns, and explains that he cut the lights so that their parents think there was simply a power-cut, and that that is what caused the flash of light. Wilder's parents approach the teenagers, trying to discern whether they had seen anything that they should not have, but find the group playing ''Twister and acting as friendly as they always used to. * The members of PRIDE are disheartened, expressing their sadness at the uncomfortable sacrifice they had to make, with Geoffrey Wilder calling it the hardest yet. They are relieved, however, that it is the last one they will ever have to make. * The teenagers do not know what to believe, not wanting to admit that their parents are murderers. They take a look at Molly Hernandez's picture, but find it too blurry to clear up any questions. * Karolina's father, Frank Dean, looks at his wife's calendar at the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, trying to find anything untoward to explain her recent lack of interest in him. He looks at that day: Friday 8th, and the following days, but finds nothing suspicious. * Every member of the PRIDE except Victor Stein leaves the hall to reunite with their children. Stein is angry to discover, once the group have left, that Destiny Gonzalez, has not, in fact, dematerialized, and is still in the box. * All the PRIDE families congregate upstairs, with the parents continuing the facade that they held a charity meeting and the children maintaining that they had an innocent and friendly evening. * As everyone start to leave the house, Alex Wilder goes to find Nico Minoru in the bathroom. Minoru confesses that she does not want to go home because of what happened with her sister, and how she always notices her being missing. Wilder promises her that she will never be alone. * After the Minoru family leave, Geoffrey Wilder tells his son that he thinks he saw a possible romance between him and Nico. Reluctant to reply, Alex simply shuffles off to bed. * Frank Dean tries to enter Leslie's private meditation room, believing that his wife might be hiding something there, but he is stopped by Leslie's assistant, Vaughn Kaye. * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez|'''Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez]]''': '''Victor Stein reluctantly kills Destiny Gonzalez and disposes of the body, attempting to hide PRIDE's failure to sacrifice her. * Nico Minoru watches her mother, Tina, locking away the Staff of One. * Gert Yorkes sings to Molly Hernandez in bed, as they cannot sleep. Wilder sends out a text to his friends, asking to meet the next day at 10, and Minoru, Stein, and Dean all receive it. Dean texts Destiny Gonzalez to ask if she's alright, and to her surprise, someone starts to reply. * The Yorkeses' Deinonychus walks around in her jungle environment in the Yorkes Residence's basement. * Geoffrey Wilder feels bad for making another sacrifice, but is comforted by his wife, who tells him to go to bed. Before leaving, he stumbles upon Molly Hernandez's hairpin near the entrance to the passageway, leaving him suspicious that the children might indeed have found their secret. 9th * 25th * On Christmas morning, Justin Terwilliger and the rest of his family open presents together. Justin's presents include a 3D printer, some Lego sets, some books, a pair of head phones and action figures. 26th * Justin Terwilliger uploads the video ''"Christmas Haul 2017!!!!" ''to his YouTube channel. * Justin also uploads the video ''"Star Wars Book Collection!!!!!!!" ''to his YouTube channel. This will be the last video he uploads in 2017.